marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Minoru (Earth-TRN769)
| Relatives = Akari Minoru (maternal grandmother, deceased); Tokiko Minoru (aunt, deceased); Judith Minoru (aunt, deceased); Tina Minoru (mother); Robert Minoru (father); Amy Minoru (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN769 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = High school | Origin = Human sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles | Creators = Russ Cochrane; Kirk A. Moore | First = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 9 | Death = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 10 | Death2 = | HistoryText = This version of Nico Minoru diverged from her Earth-199999 counterpart when Gertrude Yorkes was killed by Morgan le Fay. Burdened by knowledge that she was unable to use her full power to save Gert, as well her father and sister, Nico decided to go on a journey to study magic without telling anyone, including her girlfriend Karolina Dean. For the next three years Nico studies under a master, eventually outgrowing the need for the Staff of One, which she hid in a safe place. Having fully mastered her magical abilities, Nico returned to Los Angeles on the third anniversary of Gert's death. She planned to get the Runaways together, but before she could do that, she was surprised when Alex Wilder showed up at her door and shot her with a blaster pistol. Nico effortlessly froze the blast in mid-air, after which she was pulled inside her appartment by Chase, who explained that both he and that version of Alex had come from the future. The Runaways, present Alex included, had gathered at the Hostel, where future Chase explained that one of them had followed in the footsteps of the PRIDE and planted a bomb at future Alex's office in an attempt to kill him and that future Alex was seeking to kill all of them out of self-preservation. Having scolded Nico for leaving without telling her, Karolina then realized that future Alex might go after her girlfriend Julie, with whom she moved together after Nico had disappeared. Everyone went to Karolina and Julie's house, where Nico easily subdued 2028 Alex with her magic. However, 2028 Chase was unable to take away his Time Machine away before 2028 Alex used it to travel even further in time, back on the day before the Runaways knew of their parents' human sacrifices. Nico shared an awkward moment with Julie, having realized that Karolina had fully moved on without her, and the team soom followed future Alex back in time. They tracked him to the Atlas Academy, where future Alex took a student hostage on a school bus and had come face-to-face with his present day self, forcing Nico to knock out and mind-wipe everyone with magic, which she felt uncomfortable to do. Having restrained future Alex, the Runaways considered restraining their version of Alex in a pocket dimension created with Nico's magic to prevent him from becoming evil, but eventually decided not to punish him for the crimes he did not yet commit. Chase then revealed that his reason for creating the time machine in the first place was to save Gert's life and when the rest of the team expressed his desire to join him, future Alex noted that it would change their entire timelines after that point, effectively erasing their present selves from existence. The team decided to save Gert regardless, and with a limited amount of jumps on their devices left, future Chase had no choice but to drag future Alex along. The team traveled to the time of their confrontation with Morgan in 2018, where Nico took time to approach her younger self and told her not to give in to fears and to believe in her love for Karolina. When Morgan arrived, the future Runaways initially hid out of sight and let the events transpire as before until Chase took Gert's place as the one to trap Morgan in the salt circle at the cost of his life. The rest of future Runaways then revealed themselves to Morgan, with Karolina and Nico restraining her power while Tina Minoru send her back to the Dark Dimension. Since the team prevented Gert's death, their future was now changed and Nico shared one last moment with Karolina before future Runaways were erased from existence. | Personality = | Powers = This version of Nico is significantly more powerful and experienced compared her Earth-199999 counterpart thanks to the years of study under unspecified master. Having "leveled up", she had outgrown the need for the Staff of One and was able to cast powerful spells with seemingly minimal effort. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly Staff of One | Notes = * portrayed Nico as one of the main characters on Marvel's Runaways. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers